Bakuto Lun
Past History Bakuto was born to wealthy asian family in Japan. Bakuto's parents rarely paid attention to him, so he became an introvert. He however, did extremely well in his studies, and went to a private highschool in Japan, then moved to one of the best colleges in Gielinor. While traveling as a young man, Bakuto went and learned many asian martial arts, and has been honing them ever since. Instead of asking for money from his parents, Bakuto went and built a small company which is growing. Bakuto met Dylan Rex the owner of Rexcorp(now Drech Resources), at a business convention overseas, and after that he had admiration for the man. A while later, the battle of Varrock occured, and Dylan was exposed and taken down by the Infinity Heroes. Bakuto saw that Dylan wanted to change the world, and understood his cruel views, and decided it was time for him to finish the job he couldn't, his way, especially now that the Infinity Heroes have disbanded and there are no major heroes/competition. Crime Syndacate Bakuto has a few dozen men underhim, which are mostly normal criminals. He is able to fund them by selling drugs and weapons trafficking. However, he does have a several ninjas that are extremely elite fighters underhim, their suits are all black and carry similar weaponry like him. He has two superhumans working for him, that formerly worked for Dylan Rex: Paul Bank: An evo with crocodilian physiology Spencer Chase: A speedster with deadly dual kukris. Terry Roxan: A evo with terrikenises Current History Chapter 6: 'Bakuto had his ninjas steal ancient artifacts from the Varrock Museum. Bakuto was seen at a harbor outside Varrock, picking up the "money" left by a goon, but there was nothing in the bag. Out of rage, he violently killed one of his men by beheading him with a car door. Bakuto then left, and went to place hits on the remaining active heroes. Powers 'Chi Manipulation Bakuto is able to control his chi at high levels, and has great control of his ability. His chi manipulation allows him to: Enhanced Body: 'Bakuto is able to increase his strength, durability, and speed to peak and low superhuman levels. This allows him to pick up grown men with ease, punch/kick through wood/low quality metals, and bend steel. His speed is increased to peak human levels, and gives him increased reflexes, allowing him to dodge machine gun fire. '''Healing: '''Bakuto must be sleeping/meditating for this to work, and allows his body to heal at a much faster rate than a normal human. '''Energy Beam Emission: '''This ability greatly tires Bakuto, and is rarely used, but Bakuto can exert dark red and dark blue chi beams at opponents that are very concussive. They can easily dent steel. '''Combat: '''His most devastating usage of his chi, and most tiring, allows him to channel his chi at a fist/foot and cause destructive damadge. He can easily take down a brick wall with this, or total an armored car. His abilities are pretty powerful, but is usually very fair against worthy opponents. However if he needs to use it he tries not to exert it too much and uses it smartly. If he exerts it too much, he can become very fatigued and unable to use it for hours or days depending on his rest and nutrition. Skills 'Conditioned Body Due to his physique and martial arts training, his body is that of a olympic athlete. He is able to bench around 300 lbs, and withstand damadge than an average joe. 'Master Martial Artist' Bakuto trained is dozens of martial arts, many of japanese origin. Such as Karate, ninjitsu, jujitsu, aikido, etc. He is an elite hand to hand fighter and capable of taking large groups of men on his own. 'Master Acrobat' Bakuto is able to perform flips in combat, and can perform many acrobatic maneuvers, he has no problem getting through Varrocks cityscape. 'Weapons Proficiency' Bakuto is well versed in almost every kind of weaponry, especially of japanese origin 'Stealth' Bakuto is a master at hiding, he is able to move through the shadows with ease. He can be so silent on foot, even those with superhuman senses may not hear him. He can regulate his temperature and heartbeat to be almost near non existant. Equipment 'Ninja Suit' The Ninja suit is nearly all black with streaks of dark red and dark blue. The exterior fabric is water and fire retardant. Inside the suit, it is covered with a titanium and kevlar mesh, giving him protection against conventional sharp objects and lessening blunt trauma. Shurikens: 'Bakuto carries around two dozen shurikens in his suit usually. '''Kyoketsu-shoge: ' A chained sharp blade. '''Katana '''Knife: '''Located on his boot.